Awakening
|image= |place=Harran | The Tower | The Tower |objective= |nowalk= }} "Awakening" is the first story quest in Dying Light. Characters * Kyle Crane * Rahim Aldemir * Jade Aldemir * Amir Ghoreyshi * Zere * Mark * Girl * Boy * Guard Objectives Fuck. Can't believe I'm infected. I have to stay focused. I'd better go talk to someone in charge and see what's going on here. Plot Kyle Crane executes a HALO insertion into the quarantine zone of Harran. Not long after his arrival, things take a turn for the worst and he finds himself thrown in the middle of the madness. Walkthrough Wake up and look around. Get your bearings and make sure that the controls are the way you'd like them to be. Look around your room, and then go through the small apartment until you find a room that leads into the main hall. Talk to the man who approaches, and then go around the corner to speak with another survivor afterward. She gives you a little more information about what's going on. Walk down the only open hallway on the 18th floor and talk to the two men standing by the next corridor. Afterward, walk upstairs and look for Room 190. There's a guard stationed outside, but he allows passage once you explain why you're there. Go to the balcony in Room 190 and meet the young man named Rahim. He might not be in charge of everything, but he still gives you an earful! Listen to what he has to say, and then search the balcony and his room for any collectable items. There's a Statue on the other side of the balcony. These people have already taken big risks for you, so it would be nice to repay their loyalty. You know that there's someone missing from the ranks, so why not give something back by finding the person in question. Go to the eastern end of the floor. The guys guarding the elevator door there warn you that it's going to be messy to proceed. That sounds ominous, but it is what it is. Take the elevator down to the 13th floor and look around. It's… not a pretty sight. After a quick call comes in on your radio, you're clear to explore. It's only seconds later that someone cries out some distance away on that level. You grab a melee weapon from a chair, reflexively, and turn toward the sounds. Follow the shouting and hurry down the main hallway. Someone's in trouble. You arrive in an apartment where a zombie is trying to break through a door. It sounds like there's a survivor inside, so you need to act! Use the weapon you grabbed to smash the zombie in the head. Strike several times if necessary, and make sure that the monster dies. After it falls, open the door and talk to the survivor. His name is Mark. You radio in that he's down there, and someone from upstairs is going to come down and help. While you wait, it would be wise to find a way to stop Mark's bleeding. He tells you a recipe that will do the trick. Gauze and Alcohol combine to make a decent Medkit. There might be ingredients on this floor to make that all happen. Use your Survivor Sense to search the apartments on the 13th floor for parts. Once you find Alcohol and Gauze, go into the menu and use the Blueprints Tab to craft the kit. The parts that you really need are in each of the two other apartments, so search them both thoroughly. You find the Gauze and Alcohol, along with a number of other spare parts that are going to be useful in the future. Take everything that isn't nailed down. Bring the Medkit back to Mark when you're ready, the use it on him to stop the bleeding. Help arrives from upstairs, so it looks like Mark is okay for now. Go back upstairs to talk with Rahim again. You witness a short meeting between Rahim and Jade. After Jade leaves, Rahim explains that you have a new room (194) with some clothes for you to wear. Apparently, they're better suited for the work that lies ahead. Follow your waypoint to Room 194 and search for your Stash. This is where you can put items away for later and switch outfits. Any DLC outfits that you have are already unlocked there, along with the Fresh Clothes outfit that Rahim left for you. Get into that one, for now, and leave the room. The blockage that was covering the stairs to the next floor up has been removed, so you're able to climb to the 20th floor and beyond. There are plenty of people living on the 20th floor, but you can't do much with them right now. Search for Lockpicks in a couple of the apartments if you want, then proceed to the roof when you're done. Open the door at the top and check out the view from up there! It's a marvelous sight if you're not an acrophobiac; and we sincerely hope you are not. Rahim moves a crane's arm into position, effectively connecting your tower with another building. Go around to the side of the roof and climb onto a few boxes so that you can reach the crane. Climb onto it using techniques explained in the onscreen prompts. Press the movement keys toward the objects that you want to climb, and use the controls indicated to pull yourself up onto them. It's fairly easy once you get the hang of it. Walk carefully across the arm and meet Rahim on the other building. He goads you into learning more about free running. Jump after him and hope for the best! The next area serves as a training ground for free running. Rahim gives you tips after the different types of movement, and you get to use them to navigate through the course. Practice ducking, jumping, and running to complete the first simple portion of the test. When that's done, you go into a shaft that requires greater dexterity. Watch the arrows that Rahim has spray-painted on the walls to avoid getting lost. Keep following those and you'll be fine. There aren't any zombies out here to make the test nastier. Climb up the shaft and through a small opening into the upper floor. Follow the path around the level, and learn how to hold onto objects while looking around for new things to leap toward. Use that to get through the next spot. Now there aren't any new techniques to master, so you're almost done with this. The path leads into the final phase of the testing area. Rahim has an open portion of the course that you must tackle. Climb onto the boxes on the right side and use them to leap onto the boards that are nailed into the wall. Shimmy along those until you reach the left side of the board. Then turn around and jump away from the wall so that you can climb onto the cement palette in the middle of the floor. Cross a small beam toward the next ledge, and make a very fast but careful sprint to leap out of the testing room. This might take a couple of tries because you need to jump at the last possible moment. You won't take any damage for failing the jump, but you must repeat the steps to get through the room and back to the ledge. Walk back to the crane and return to the tower. There are some minor complications along the way, so keep your cool and don't fall off of anything! Rahim is at the door that leads back into the tower proper. Talk to him before you go inside, and then make your way down to the 19th floor and use the elevator. It takes you to the ground floor. The Quartermaster is there. Speak to him and see what supplies he can spare. Take what he offers: a Rusty Pipe Wrench, 1 Lockpick, 1 Medkit, and 1 unit of Metal Parts. There's also a Battle Journal on the metal shelf to the left. Look up if you don't see it. You can't just take things from the Quartermaster. He must first make sure that the building is supplied with everything that they need. He's also a bit stingy with his stuff. To get by, you must make do with what the people here can spare. That means you should stop by the Quartermaster's place once each day to see if anything new is available. Also return to the Quartermaster if you gain a Survivor rank. This improves the quality of the weapons he offers you and restores his daily stock. You get a few tips about making friends. The people here don't know you and they have tons of problems of their own. To ingratiate yourself to them, see if there's anything that you can do on their behalf. Making friends isn't a bad idea if you want to survive all of this! Get your weapons ready and drop down to the lowest portion of the tower. Approach the last guard by the outer door and he unlocks the way. Are you sure that you want to do this? Well, okay. Let's go. Walk outside and continue toward the left side of the compound. The doctor doesn't have his office inside the building (sadly), and you have to scurry through zombie-infested territory to get to him. It's okay to do some fighting if you want to, but considering your condition you might want to play it cool and sprint past any creatures that you see while proceeding toward the waypoint on the map. The doctor's trailer is in a fenced-off court that's only a minute or so away. Use your freerunning to enter the compound and approach the trailer. The doctor lets you in, gives you a shot, and talks about the outbreak. Cool guy to have on your side, no doubt, but these conditions aren't ideal for curing a deadly outbreak. This completes your mission. You get a burst of experience and begin the next stage of the story. ru:Пробуждение Category:Story Quests